My Jacket
by Weirdly-Attractive
Summary: You take Sans jacket. He doesn't seem happy about. Can you sweet talk your way out of this? Is flirting too effective in the Underground?
Sans X Reader |My Jacket

By: Rachel Mac

"Give that back!" I heard Sans yell after me.

I was running through Snowdin forest. Sans had been asleep at his station when I went to go see if he wanted to go to Grillby's. It was always cold and I only had my sweater so I took the opportunity to steal his jacket. Just as I had put it on myself he woke up and stared at me in his jacket.

"(Y/n), is that my jacket?" He sat up and rubbed his eye sockets.

I smiled at him. "No." I say sweetly. "It's _MY_ jacket." I batted my eyes at him. A small blue tint came to his cheek bones.

"Come on. Give it here." He extended a hand. I gave him a low five. I had a mischievous grin on.

"Kid! I'm not playing here. Can I have my jacket back?" Oops. He was getting annoyed, but he was lazy and I was a good runner.

"I don't know… _can_ you?" I am such a brat sometimes.

"You want to have a bad time?" His left eye started to glow blue. Yup! Time to go.

I took off running into the woods. "You'll have to catch me first!" I yelled over my shoulder. He had fallen off of his stool when I ran past him. I was in for a very bad time!

I kept running and laughing as I heard Sans came after me. Well what was I to do now? I was running out of breathe and out of time before Sans caught up to me.

I suddenly had an idea. I suddenly stopped and looked around. I smiled to myself as I ran to the left. Soon enough I came across the river. I walked to the edge and slowly slide down the bank trying not to fall into the river again. Last time the River Man… or was it the River Women… the River Person had been there to help me out and get me to Hotland before I froze.

I carefully started walking down the bank towards the direction sans would be coming from. After getting far enough away that he wouldn't see my new tracks I climbed out and went to go hide in the trees.

"(Y/n)! This isn't funny anymore. I just want MY jacket." Sans was close. I looked through the trees to see him approaching the river bank. "(Y/n)?"

I bent down and picked up some snow packing it tightly. He must have seen that my footprints stopped at the river. "Not again! (Y/n), you're such a klutz."

He was pulling out his phone, probably to call Alphys, when I threw the snowball at him. It hit him in the back of the head. I was laughing so hard I snorted. I had to lay on the ground because I couldn't breathe.

Sans walked over to me. He was standing over me and I could tell he wasn't happy. There was no light in his eyes when he looked down at me. He extended a hand to help me up the lights returning. I took it and once I was standing I tried to take it back but he wasn't letting go.

"Come one, kid. Stop fooling around and I'll spare you." His voice was tense and almost threatening. I could see blue stop signs in my mind. I had to defuse the situation. 'Um. Ah. Oh! Flirt! Flirting fixes everything!'

"What if I want to fool around?" I raised an eye brow and had on a wicked grin. I was holding back a laugh.

Sans face quickly became colored in blue. He looked away. "Wow! Really trying to jump my bones, huh?" He looked back and winked.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, buddy. I already have a skeleton inside of me." I winked back.

We were both howling with laughter. Sans and I were leaning on each other. When we both had composed ourselves I looked at him and smiled. Making sure he wasn't going to give me a bad time.

I still had my arm across the back of his shoulders from when I was leaning on him and he had one of his arms around my waist. He was looking back at me and smiling. Flirting has helped out a lot in the Underground.

"Hey you hungry?" I asked as a truce.

"Yes." Before I knew it the arm that was around my waist had tightened pulling me in closer. There was a boney hand in my hair on the back of my head and Sans teeth were on my lips.

… *Processing*…

… *Processing*…

… *Processing*…

'Oh!'

Sans pulled away a smirk on his face. I could feel the blood rush to my face. I went to pull the hood over my head to hide my face, but it wasn't there. The jacket was gone. Sans must have pulled it off while kissing me.

I blushed harder and put my hands up to my face. Sans had kissed me… Well guess the flirting worked too well. "I… I meant did you want to go to Grillby's." I looked at him through my fingers. He was zipping up his jacket. 'Jerk!'

"Sure." He grabbed my hand and winked at me. "I know a shortcut."

Next thing I know, we were standing in front of Grillby's. It was a welcoming site. I started to head in but was caught on something. I turned to see what I was stuck on. Sans. I was stuck on Sans. He still hadn't let go of my hand.

I tugged on my hand. All that did was break him out of his trance as he went open the door with his free hand.

We were greeted with a bunch of greetings, mostly to Sans. A few greetings, mostly from the dogs, were to me. We walked to our usually stools by the bar. Sans was still holding my hand. Maybe flirting isn't always the best option.

"It's about time." The familiar smoky voice came from my favorite bar tender.

"Hey Grillbz! Did you miss us?" I smiled at the fire man. He was my closest friend down here… who hasn't threatened me or tried to kill me.

"Of course! How's my favorite couple?" He had picked up a glass and a rag and started cleaning it.

More blue stop signs in my head. 'No we aren't a couple.' Is what I wanted to say but before I could even open my mouth Sans spoke.

He pulled our hands on the counter top. "Never been better. Can you get (y/n) their usual?"

"Nothing for you?"

"Just ketchup. What I want to eat isn't on the menu." He squeezed my hand and looked at me with a wink. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I turned to glare at him. Grillby let out a small chuckle.

Grillby put down the glass and nodded. He stopped right before going into the back. "Hey, Jerry! Pay up! I told you they were together!" Then he slipped away.

'Great! Now ALL of Snowdin thinks I'm dating Sans.' I pulled on my hand again, this time getting it released. I was still glaring at Sans.

"What the hell was that?" I hissed in a low voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, babe." His voice was teasing and he had that stupid grin saying that he knew full well what I was talking about.

I folded my arms on top of the bar and rested my head on them. "I hate you," I groaned.

There was a few moments of silence.

"Tired?" I looked up to see Grillby had come back. He had a plate of fries with him and set them in front of me. I smiled at him in thanks. He just nodded.

I sat there and ate my fries as Sans drank ketchup and talked to Grillby.

"Want some ketchup?" Sans held out his bottle to me.

'Oh this would be fun.' I grabbed the bottle and put some on my plate for my fries. Usually I didn't take the ketchup but I wanted to get some payback. I looked over as he watched me, I could feel Grillby's eyes as well but I wanted to see Sans' face.

I tipped the bottle back and poured some into my mouth like Sans usually did. He face went blue, his eyes went wide in surprise. I choked it down putting it on the counter next to him. "That was not as good as you make it seem."

Grillby burst out laughing! I had never seen him laugh this hard before. Sans let out a small chuckle and hid his face in his hood. 'I win!' I smiled to myself. That was so worth it.

"Looks like you've been rubbing off on her." Grillby had finally composed himself.

"Nah. I just like to keep you on your toes." I flashed a smile to him. Grillby was quick on his feet. He had to be running this bar himself. I had seen and even danced with Grillby. He definitely knew how to move.

There was a mumble from Sans. Grillby was called away by costumer. "What?"

He looked at me out of the side of his sockets taking another swing of ketchup. I had finished my fries at this point and swiveled to look at him.

Grillby had come back and was clearing off my spot. Sans stood up getting off of his stool.

"Put it on my tab, Grillbz." He stood next to me with a hand out. I sighed but I put my hand in his as I got off my stool.

Sans waved bye as we walked out and stuck his hands in his pockets. We started walking back to the house. I think Papyrus was out training with Undyne. Which meant making spaghetti and almost burning down her house…again.

"Are you ever going to pay your tab?" I bumped into him with my hip.

"Ha. I would…but I'm too lazy." He winked at me.

The rest of the walk the only sound was the sound of the snow crunching under our feet. Soon we were at the house. It was cold and I was tired. We walked in and I got settled on the couch. I leaned back and let out a deep sigh.

I heard the T.V. click on and looked to see Sans sitting next to me flipping through the channels. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That was a dirty trick you did earlier."

"I know some more." He turned and winked at me as he ran his tongue across his teeth. I felt my face flush.

"Are you actually going to watch T.V.? If not get off my bed." I kicked up my feet on his lap and laid with my arms behind my head looking at T.V. to see what was on.

"If you're that tired, why don't you sleep in my bed?" He looked like he had finally decided on just watching the static. He had a burning hate towards Mettaton and refused to watch unless it was with Papyrus.

Sigh. "Fine." I pushed off the couch and started to walk up the stairs. I heard the T.V. click off when I was halfway up and Sans was getting off the couch. I started walking back down.

"Seriously? You're a jerk!"

"What?" Sans was standing in front of me and put his hand out so I couldn't walk around him on the stairs. He was grinning, happy with himself.

"Sans! I'm not in the mood," I groaned.

"I could get you in the mood." Sans took another step up and he put his hands on my waist giving a gently squeeze.

"Eeep!" My face was bright red as I jumped with surprise.

There was a low chuckle from sans. Then he threw me over my shoulder and started walking up the stairs.

"Put me down, bonehead!" Being upside down was only causing more blood to come to my cheeks.

"Okay, but only because you asked nicely." I felt a tingling sensation all over and then I landed on my back on Sans bed.

'What is going on?' I sat up on his bed. This was all very confusing. Sans closed and locked his door and then walked over to the bed. He was smirking. Sans never let anyone into his room. 'What was he doing? Was this some sort of payback?'

He was sitting on the edge of the bed and placed one of his hands on my thigh and rubbed it lovingly. He had a look in his eyes that make me feel like I suddenly didn't have clothes on.

I look from his eyes to his hand and back. "What? Are you trying to jump my bones now?"

His smile became mischievous. "What if I was?" I stopped rubbing my leg but left his hand there.

Flirting wasn't going to help this situation. There was only one way to get out of this. "I'd say give me your jacket." I leaned back against the bed frame and smirked as I crossed my arms. He loved his jacket. I've rarely ever seen him without it. There was no WAY he was giving that up.

There was a pause. Sans looked at me questioningly then stood up. He was taking off his jacket! He threw it at me and then climbed on the bed, straddling my knees.

"Wait! What?" I held the jacket in my hands. I looked down at it and then up to his smug face.

"All you had to do was ask."

I just stared at him. 'What? ... I didn't understand.' Sans let out a sigh and looked away from me.

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?" He looked back up at me.

"Say what?" I was genuinely confused. I put the jacket off to the side on the nightstand.

Sans leaned forward until he was next to my ear. "It's yours. I'M yours. Everything." He leaned back a little just until he was in front of my face. My mouth was open just a bit and I was pretty sure most of my blood was in my face. He was looking at me and into my eyes. He let of a little happy sigh.

"I love you." He leaned in and kissed me again. He scooted forward a bit and put one of his hands on the back of my head. It was a gently kiss, but I could feel passion held behind it.

*…Processing…*

*…Processing…*

*…Still processing…*

My mind was going haywire but I couldn't think. I just sat there. Then I closed my eyes and my body started acting without my mind fully knowing what it was doing.

I started to kiss him back. My hands came up to rest on his clavicles. I gently pushed him back after a few moments. His cheeks were covered in a blue blush. He was cute I had to admit. I always enjoyed his company and he was the first person I thought of when I needed something or wanted to hang out.

I smiled at him and he looked away. The hand that had been in my hair was now on the back of his skull. I laughed internally. 'Gosh! He was cute!'

When he put his hand down and looked back at me I grinned wickedly. He looked concerned but before he said anything my hands gripped the front of his shirt. I pulled him closer to me and pushed him onto his back. Now I was straddling him.

"You're a-dork-able." I put my forehead against his. He let out another low chuckle. A boney hand came up to my cheek and I leaned in to it.

He looked at me with a shy smile and awe in his eyes. "I love you," he breathed out.

"I love you too," I whispered.

I was pulled down into another kiss. This one just as gentle but more loving. When the kiss was broken I wiggled down to lay on top of Sans.

He wrapped his arms around me and made a happy noise. I nuzzled into his neck.

"Hey, Sans?"

"What is it, babe?" He was starting to sound tired. 'Lazy bones.'

I sat up looking at him. I pointed to the jacket. I waited until his sight followed to where I was pointing.

"Mine!" I smiled at him. "MY jacket." I snuggled back down into him.

He laughed and pulled me closer to him. "Mine." He pushed his teeth against forehead and started playing with my hair. "My human."

I slowly drifted off to sleep Sans' steady breathing soothing me. Maybe dating Sans wasn't so bad.


End file.
